millardhighfandomcom-20200215-history
Stalwart-Pace Family
The Stalwart Family is a family currently residing in a suburban, predominantly African American neighborhood. As Travis Stalwart is a lawyer, the family has a generally good income. The family consists of four members; Travis and Elena Stalwart, and their two children, Sven and Brigit Stalwart, both well-raised teenagers. From Elena's side is the Pace Family, whom of which is the family of Elena's sister, Aveline. Aveline is married to Scott Pace with one son, Lionel. Although the Stalwarts are not so bad off themselves, the Paces are no doubt even wealthier. Lionel currently lives by himself in a quiet, marshy town, whilst his parents live in a sunny, high-end neighborhood. =Stalwart= Travis Stalwart Travis Stalwart is the husband of Elena Stalwart and the father of Sven and Brigit Stalwart. A humble yet honest and intelligent man, he works mainly as a defense lawyer. He often likes to give advice to his son, Sven, even though Sven himself doesn't want it. Elena Stalwart Elena Stalwart is the wife of Travis Stalwart and the mother of Sven and Brigit Stalwart. Currently working as a librarian at the local library in town, she is a level-headed and laidback woman with a love for reading. At times, she can be strict and stresses for her kids to do well in school. Sven Tristan Stalwart :See: Sven Tristan Stalwart Sven Tristan Stalwart is the eldest child of the Stalwarts. A sophomore in high school, he is a typical teenage guy. He loves to fool around with his friends and crack perverted jokes. However, despite that, he actually has pretty good grades in comparison to his peers. Once you get to know him, he can be a surprisingly compassionate friend. Brigit Anne Stalwart Brigit Anne Stalwart is the youngest child of the Stalwarts. She is an outgoing and friendly girl with a love for anime and video games. Sven and Brigit, for the most part, get along fine, but they tend to argue rather often. Currently, she is in the 8th grade. Gallery Stalwart_Sims_3.png|The Stalwart Family as Sims 3 characters =Pace= Scott Pace Scott Pace is the husband of Aveline Pace and the father of Lionel Pace. A stern, no-nonsense man, Mr. Pace is a powerful figure in the Wall Street stock market. This makes him extremely wealthy, as you can imagine. Although he does love his son Lionel, even though he'd never care to admit it, their conflicting personalities (Scott's dry, implacable personality as opposed to Lionel's carefree, lighthearted personality) makes it difficult for them to get along. He often yells at Lionel and makes empty threats, but so it seems, whatever he says to Lionel goes in one ear and out the other. He makes it clear that he disapproves of Lionel's empty pursuits and never stops lamenting about the stupidity of Lionel's actions. All the same, he still loves his son. Aveline Pace Aveline Pace is the wife of Scott Pace, the mother of Lionel Pace, and the sister of Elena Stalwart. As her husband makes plenty of money already, she doesn't need to work. Much like her sister Elena, Aveline is a very level-headed woman. However, Aveline is much more sporty, and frequently goes out to play tennis and golf. When it comes to Lionel, Aveline is less uptight than her husband, but still chastises Lionel from time to time and often asks him about what he's doing. She worries about him very often, and calls him as much as possible to check if he's okay. Unlike her husband, however, Aveline is okay with Lionel frequently jumping through different occupations, believing that it's good for him to broaden his horizons, but she hopes that he will eventually settle with one, permanent job. Lionel Pace Lionel Pace is the son of Scott and Aveline Pace, and the cousin of Sven and Brigit Stalwart. A recent college graduate, Lionel has already gone through about 12 different jobs and counting. Thus far, each one has hardly lasted more than 2 weeks. With each passing day, Lionel aspires to become something new. One day, he may want to be an astronaut; another day, he may want to be an entrepreneur, or perhaps a firefighter. Nobody ever really knows with Lionel. His father couldn't have possibly put it any better when he said, "That boy changes his dreams as much as his underwear." Being that he grew up in a wealthy household, Lionel is used to being careless with his money and actions. Despite his reckless, unpredictable nature, however, he is far from stupid; he's very adept with people, knowing all the right things to say to get on top of the ladder (i.e., he's very good at flattering people and kissing up to his bosses). On a side note, Lionel is also an incredible neat freak. Gallery File:TS3LionelCAS.png|Lionel as a Sims 3 character Category:Families Category:BlankyXP's Characters